Get Stoned
by LunarFlare14
Summary: He didn’t consider it a ‘meaningful relationship’. Orochimaru didn’t remember these escapades. In fact, he once asked Kabuto about the cuts and bruises but he couldn’t bring himself to tell him. songfic get stoned by hinder. OroKabu. YAOI. DARK and angsty


** is by Hinder. _Naruto_ is by some Japanese guy... or girl. I honestly do not know. But it isn't me! Yay the disclaimer! However I feel I should warn you, this fanfic is BRUTAL to poor, twisted Kabuto.**

Just hear me out

If it's not perfect I'll perfect it 'til my heart explodes

I highly doubt

That I can make it through another of your episodes

Lashing out

One of the petty move you pull before you loose control

You wear me out

But it's all right now

Kabuto lifted himself off the bed and walked to the door. He stopped and looked back unable to find the strength to get out it. Orcochimaru just laid there, finally asleep. It was a twisted relationship to say the least. He was his prisoner, his slave even. The sanin had him on a short leash and he almost didn't need it. Orochimaru was dangerous and one day Kabuto knew he to would live out his usefulness and be eliminated. But not until those arms were fixed and he needed him until then. Not just for the medicine but to distract him. The medicine did that but while it set in Orochimaru got violent and possessive. Suddenly Kabuto became very much his and afterward he would just pass out, leaving the Sound Ninja bruised and his clothes shredded. It was sick so as it is, but the twisted part was, he wanted it. There was nothing wrong with his psyche in his opinion. He didn't consider it a 'meaningful relationship'. It wouldn't last and he wasn't about to deny that. Orochimaru didn't remember these escapades. In fact, he once asked Kabuto about the cuts and bruises but he couldn't bring himself to tell him. Maybe it was the shame of letting Orochimaru have his way, or that he liked it so much. He was probably to wasted from painkillers. Figures he was stuck with that load on his shoulders alone. His master thought it was all a dream when he thought of it at all and took a sick joy in relaying it back to him in excruciating detail, but he knew the reality of it. Orochimaru was a master manipulator, knowing just how to toy with him. How to make him loose his cool and throw him on edge. You can't have a normal relationship with anyone else when you're being violently screwed by your boss and your very existence must revolve around his. Orochimaru was out for a few hours and it was his turn for an escape. Inside his pocket was a little white pill that would take all the pain away.

Let's go home

And get stoned

We could end making love instead of misery

Go home

And get stoned

Because the sex is so much better when you're mad at me

You wear me out

But it's all right now

Kabuto awoke on the floor in the doorway of his masters bedroom. He sat up and groaned when his head spun. "You shouldn't do that to yourself.", he looked to the bed to see Orochimaru awake and propped up by pillows. For a second his statement had caught him off guard, as if he'd been concerned about his condition, but realized that he needed him at his best to take care of those. Of course, what did he expect? Some one to open up to and share his confusion? Nah, that was anyone but Orochimaru, and he was banned from a relationship with everyone else. Even a simple friendship was out of the question.

"It's a bad habit my body can't afford to quit." It was true, all the bruises were almost gone and the cuts had closed leaving only stains of blood on his skin. Even the pain had ebbed in his unconscious state.

"Next time pick a better spot than my floor. Your drooling is disgusting."

Kabuto smirked, "Yes, Lord Orochimaru." he turned to leave but his master wasn't done.

"Why did you choose my doorway?"

He stopped dead and thought hard about an answer. Then decided the truth would suffice, "I couldn't make it to the hallway." he turned back to him and smiled.

He heard a smirk in his voice as the sanin went on, "That is what we call an addiction and we don't need one of those slowing you down." Kabuto had to laugh. That cause a frown to appear on that white face, "What is so funny?"

"Oh nothing, nothing's funny." But it was. His addiction wasn't that pill, but rather the wounds it healed. Oh, thee irony. He was still laughing as he walked down the hall of their hide out.

Without a doubt

All the break ups worth the make up sex you're giving me

Let's hash it out

Because your bitching and your yelling don't mean anything

Don't count me out

I can handle all the baggage that you're carrying

You wear me out

But it's all right now

Another pain attack, and Kabuto was racing toward Orochimaru's room. He threw open the door just to close it again as a knife was thrown his way. As it thudded into the back of the door he threw it open and ducked as a pot was thrown at his head. He quickly made it to the side of the bed and did his best to hold the sanin down, only to be flipped over on his back. Orochimaru grinned down a him, with sweat rolling down his forehead. It took all his strength to get his arms to keep Kabuto there, and his arms must be putting him in excruciating pain. No they weren't working parse, more of keeping them straight and using his weight to apply pressure. "Orochimaru." Was all he could manage as his nails tug into his back, breaking the skin. Trying to move was no longer an option. There was a dead ninja on the floor next to the bed. Damn he was going to have to clean that up.

"What took you so long?!" He was mad. Obviously. Another of those twisted turn ons of Kabuto's. This was a VERY unhealthy relationship. If you could call it that. "Do you not know the pain I'm in? You? Of all-"

"My mistake, Lord-"

"How about you get us some of that medicine and we finish this, hm? You are mine and you'd best remember that!"

"Like I could forget." The sanin let him up and watched him get the medicine. "This should kill the pain, you won't remember much, as usual but-" Suddenly Orochimaru grabbed him and pulled him back down on the bed.

"I changed my mind. I'm sick of not remembering my fun." Then he pressed his lips to a still shocked Kabuto. This was a first. Usually he was just fucked and Orochimaru passed out from meds. Honestly, he'd never been kissed before and it threw him for a loop. He wasn't to shocked to notice this new development; Orochimaru was unmedicated and in very much pain and was acting on the urges he usually only enforced when he was high as a kite. He must guess where his bruises came from now. His fang-like bicuspids scrapped Kabuto's bottom lip, making him shudder with desire and dread. He hated himself more and more, as his clothes were torn of and his skin scrapped and cut. But damn if it didn't feel good. It reassured him in his meaningless existence that he was still alive and desired. Loved, not so much. Maybe valued. If not for just one sick man's pleasure. If not to be caused pain and to be tormented. He preferred it that way. The smell of his blood and fluids mixing with Orochimaru's. The sharp pain of a new bruise. The sting of sweat in an open wound. His content with being on the bottom. It wasn't healthy but hell it was better than the alternative. He'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.

Let's go home

And get stoned

We could end making love instead of misery

Go home

And get stoned

Because the sex is so much better when you're mad at me

You wear me out

But it's all right now

Let's go home

And get stoned

We could end making love instead of misery

Go home

And get stoned

Because the sex is so much better when you're mad at me

For the second time in twenty-four hours Kabuto awoke in his masters bedroom. However this time he was in the bed rather than the doorway. And for the second time he sat up only to have his head spin. He looked down at Orochimaru and shook his head. How could one person take up such and obscene amount of room? He went to get up to have a limp arm thrown over him. It just barely gripped him, and two slitted eyes looked up at him, "I never said you could leave." Kabuto chuckled and laid back down, facing away from his master. He pressed up against Kabuto's back, "Stay." Yup, Orochimaru had total power over him. But in a sick and twisted way, he lived for it. He wasn't naive enough to believe Orochimaru could love him. Oh well, love wasn't in bargain. Orochimaru told him to stay, so stay he would. "Hmm, my obedient puppy, tell me what you're thinking." He whispered in his ear. Kabuto blinked, surprised. What he was thinking? That was a first.

"Lord Orochimaru?"

"I want to know what you are thinking. Now tell me."

"I was thinking I'll never escape you." That won him an evil smile. "And even if I did I'd probably just come crawling right back." A grin now. How far could he push this? "And that maybe I didn't kill Sasuke because I knew that I couldn't live any other way than being in your service." A chuckle. Everything the sick fuck wanted to hear. "And that I'll be your pet forever, just like a puppy hit me, torment me and I'll still seek praise and approval." Now Orochimaru rolled on his back laughing hysterically. He knew a play on that puppy comment would do that. "Anything else you'd like to know?"

His master furrowed his brow in thought, "I don't believe so." he looked a Kabuto and frowned, "Oh dear, I marked up that delicious face of your's."

"If it scars I can get rid of it."

Orochimaru smiled wickedly, "Afraid I'll loose interest if you're no longer pretty?"

"If that pleases you, then yes." It was his fear, but he didn't say that.

"You should know that won't happen." Kabuto's eye's widened in surprise as teeth scrapped against his shoulder. He then sucked in a quick breath at the sharp pain. "There were more before you. The others were horrified by me. Resisted until they died and were no longer fun." He whispered against his skin, "But you." he chuckled, "That horror is from wanting me so badly, isn't it? From not having enough will to resist me" He didn't wait for and answer instead he turned Kabuto over and pressed his lips to his. All he could do was murmur something that sounded like an agreement. Which caused Orochimaru to chuckle again. This would be his existance until he out lived his purpose. Of course, once you don't have a purpose, life's not worth living anyway.

Let's go home

And get stoned

We could end making love instead of misery

Go home

And get stoned

Because the sex is so much better when you're mad at me

You wear me out

But it's all right now

Let's go home

And get stoned

Go home

And get stoned

Go home

And get stoned

It's official. This is the darkest and most angsty fanfiction I have ever produced! Yay me! I love it. It's so grim and dark and creepy. Weird, right? I hope you liked it... Or at least were creeped out by it. Talk about a bad relationship. I love Kabuto!! I was watching the Sanin battle and thought, wouldn't OroxKabu make for good story telling? In that OMG kind of disturbing way O.o. I snuck in a line from Pain by Three Days Grace... Did you see it?

Your Humble Author

-LF14-


End file.
